Unexpected
by ShortyMcTorty
Summary: Matthew is quiet and socially awkward. Gilbert is the self-proclaimed most awesome guy at Axis High. These two have never gave eachother a second look until one day, they get paired together on a school art project. They soon see, that despite their differences, they connect in an unexpected way. PruCan with some other ships x3
1. Chapter 1

_***awkward cough* Hello... Uhh... This is my first ever fanfiction I guess... And since it's my first, I decided to start off with a Hetalia AU. I decided to use one of my favourite ships PruCan (Prussia x Canada), since they could use a little more love xD. So, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or just... just basically this future trainwreck of a fanfiction... Yee~**_

 _ **NOTE; Everyone in this fanfiction is the same age (unless I say otherwise... Sorry if it's upsetting but it makes it easier for me to type xD). I also made Alfred and Matthew cousins instead of brothers, so Matthew could be his Canadian self!**_

* * *

BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP*

"..Gnnnnnnh..."

BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP*

"...Gnnnnnnghhhh... Go awayyyyy..."

BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP*

"GAHHHHHH MOTHER OF MAPLE, SHUT UP!"

The half-asleep Canadian yelled through his pillow, as he moved his hand around on his bedside table, in an attempt to slap the annoying digital alarm clock, which rudely disrupted his sleep. He sighed into the pillow, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He ran his hands through his shaggy blonde hair and reached back over to his bedside table, grabbing his glasses, and putting them on.He yawned before sleepily mumbling "...Mondays..." and getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Matthew Williams. A quiet and socially awkward 16-year-old highschool sophomore. Originally from Quebec, Canada, Matthew lives with his aunt and uncle, Claire and David Jones, along with his cousin, Alfred in Ohio, America. Unfortunately, this is due to unfortunate circumstances as his mother had passed away when he was six, and his father was never around. Luckily, his mother's sister was more than willing to take him in and raise him as she'd raised her own son Alfred.

As the now freshly washed teen left the bathroom, he could hear the radio playing old 90's songs downstairs, in the kitchen. He decided that this meant the rest of the household was probably downstairs. He scratched the back of his neck, before going back into his bedroom to get dressed. He opened his wardrobe and stared at its contents. He sighed before taking out his red 'CANADA' hoodie, a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He went to his underwear drawer and took out a pair of black socks and red boxers. As he was dressing, the room was silent... that was until he heard a slight rustling in the corner of his room. He looked over to the small, red-based hamster cage in the corner of his room and saw his white, fluffy hamster, Kumajirou looking right at him, as if to say _'feed me please...'_

"Just give me a sec Kuma, I'll refill your bowl once I'm dressed."

His hamster Kumajirou had been a gift from his aunt for his 15th birthday (considering Alfred had received a small lizard for his). Since he'd received it, he treated exceptionally well, feeding it and letting him free-roam in his small, plastic ball around his room whenever he got the chance.

Matthew pulled his hoodie over his head and stalked over tho the cage. He picked up the bag of hamster feed from beside it and opened the hatch to the cage, taking a handful of the feed and putting it in his hamster's small bowl. He then locked up his cage (he'd left it open once... let's just say his family didn't appreciate a hamster hunt at 3am...) and pulled on his red converse next to his bedroom door. He made his way downstairs, still hearing the radio playing, and entered the kitchen, which was only occupied by his aunt who was reading her copy of 'The Help'. _'Alfred must still be in bed... lazy bastard'_ He thought to himself. He didn't question the whereabouts of his uncle, as he knew the man had probably left for work. He walked over to the cereal cupboard and pulled out a box of Coco-Puffs and started to boil the kettle for his coffee.

"Ah, good morning Matthew" his aunt spoke, looking up from her book. Her blue eyes looked over to where he was standing and she gave him a small smile.

"Alfred's still in bed I think... Like him to get up a little later than you. I swear, he needs to stop playing those video games at bedtime..."

Matthew gave her a smile back, pouring the water into his mug, before stirring it into the coffee "G'morning, aunt Claire... Sleep well?"

She looked back down at her book and turned a page "Indeed I did, how about you Matthew?"

"Well, thanks... Kumajirou was monkey-baring across his cage for most of the night." Matthew stirred his coffee before taking the squeezy tub of maple syrup beside the kettle, and squeezing a good amount in. He added to milk to his cereal and brought his breakfast items over to the table. His aunt looked up from her book and at his coffee.

"I'll never understand why you have maple syrup with everything. You're near as bad as Alfred with ketchup on all of his food!"Matthew grinned at her "Well, for starters it's amazing, second of all, it's amazing and third of all; it's amazing." He looked down and began to dig into his breakfast.

A voice in the doorway made the two kitchen occupants jump "Do I have permission to ask what is so amazing?""Jesus, Alfred... You scared us... Matthew was just talking about his UNDYING love for maple syrup."

Though the two were only cousins, Matthew and Alfed both looked alike. They both wore the same type of small, square-rimmed glasses and a similar shade of blond hair, though Matthews was probably a little lighter. Their builds were both similar and they both had blue eyes. However, there were some differences physical differences between the two boys. While Matthew's eyes were more of a purple shade, Alfred's eyes were more of a light blue. Matthews hair was slightly longer than Alfred's and he had a long curl sticking out the top of it. Matthew was also a little shorter. The two were also extremely different personality wise. Whilst Alfred was loud and brash, Matthew was quiet and calm. Alfred preffered partying while Matthew would rather stay home and read. Alfred was extremely social (a social butterfly, if you will) and Matthew was just socially awkward. However, despite their differences, the two teens got on extremely well. They were more brothers than they were cousins.

Alfred walked over to the same place where the left out cereal box was put and made himself a bowl. He was wearing his usual brown, leather pilates jacket. He had on a white t-shirt and a pair of navy denim jeans. He wore his usual blue vans (which were near black from the lack of washing). He sat down at the table next to Matthew and began wolfing down his cereal in gigantic mouthfuls.

" _Sacré bleu!_ Alfred, calm down! You'll end up dying due to choking.." Matthew said, slowly scooting away from his messy, American cousin.Alfred continued to eat as he spoke "Mnghhh... I'll br frne! Irf anryfing ru shrud hurry urp.. burs learves sroon."

Matthew looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. _'Oh shoot! Its nine! Bus arrives in te minutes!'_ Matthew downed the rest of his coffee and began mimicking Alfed, wolfing down the rest of his own cereal. Across the table, Claire watched them both carefully. _'Boys will be boys...'_ She thought to herself before looking down at her book.

About 3 minutes later, the two cereal bowls were empty and the boys were speed walking to the bus stop, making light conversation along the way.

"I'm telling you Mattie, it's completely hopeless! He won't even talk DECENTLY to me! I've tried so much, being nice, joining clubs he's intrested in, I EVEN TRIED LOVE POEMS! But that British jackass doesn't care! No matter how much I try, he hates me! I didn't even do anything to him, apart from show him my complete admiration! It's just-GAHHHHHH HE GETS ME SO FRUSTRATED BUT I STILL LIKE HIM NO MATTER WHAT!" Matthew was listening politely to his cousin's rant about his love life (or lack of). Back when they were freshmen, Alfred had met and became despereate to be-friend a blonde Brit named Arthur Kirkland. Unfortunately, Arthur found Alfred annoying and decided not to bother. Soon the need to be-friend became the need to be-boyfriend when Alfred had came out as gay and had developed a crush on Arthur.

Matthew shrugged "Well Alfie... Has it maybe occured to you that maybe Arthur doesn't want the attention? Maybe you should just leave him be, say a casual 'hi' once in a while, and he'll become intrested? I don't know.. I'm not good with this kinda stuff.."

"Maybe you have a point there cuz... I'll try!"

The conversation continued until they arrived just on time for their bus. They took their seats next to eachother and remained silent for the remainder of the journey. Well, Matthew did. Alfred sat up in his seat and had a conversation with the Japanese boy, Kiku who was sat behind him with his friend Yao. Matthew just stared out the window and looked at the scenerey as they drove through the town, occasionly stopping to pick up students.

He sighed and thought to himself _'For some reason.. I feel like today is going to be... eventful...'_

* * *

 _ **GAHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! IT'S TRASH! I KNOW! MY TEENAGE MIND CAN'T WRITE FANFICTION FOR SHIT! But, in the odd chance that you want more or enjoyed this... Get yourself checked xD No.. Jokes... I'll try to update as much as possible!**_

 _ **Don't be a stranger! Leave a review if you want!**_

 _ **This chapter's review charity; The Maple Syrup Foundation- Each review=1 bottle of maple syrup for Matthew!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay! So here's chappy no. 2! I was gonna update sooner, but I'm currently on vacation in Bulgaria with my family! Yee~**_

 _ **NOTE; Thank you to those two who decided to review my story! I'm glad you like this trash! Two bottles of syrup were donated to Matthew. Also thanks to those who decided to follow and favourite! Means a lot to me! ALSO DONT HATE ME BUT I MADE LUDWIG AND GILBERT STEP BROS.**_

* * *

The small, yellow school bus slowed to a stop outside the large building. The two boys stood up and left the vehicle, less than happy about going to school. It didn't help that Matthew already had a funny feeling about the day. Both Alfred and Matthew walked together to their lockers. They were talking about their schedules for the day until Alfred caught sight of a familiar Brit.

"Shit, Mattie it's him.." He said in a hush tone, looking down at his schedule. He looked up again quickly to see him heading their way. "And he's walking this way!"

Matthew looked over to see that his cousin's assumptions were correct. Though he wasn't looking at them, he was looking at the end of the hallway.

"Just do what I said earlier.. don't be obsessive, be natrual. Say 'hi' and leave him be."

Soon enough, Arthur looked over at the two relatives and rolled his eyes as he continued walking. Personally, he didn't mind the Canadian but the American? He dubbed him as annoying. Firstly, it was an attempt to become his friend, but he soon turned it into a mission to get into his pants. Yes, he was gay himself but he had no interest in dating the loud and brash American.

As Arthur walked past the two boys, Alfred inhaled deeply and looked up at the Englishman.

"Hi Arthur.." He said with a small smile before looking back down at his schedule. Matthew gave him a small smile and looked back at his own.

Arthur stopped slightly and looked back. He blinked twice and shook his head. _Strange..._ He thought. _No annoying comments? No 'Heya Artie! How are ya? Wanna hang out?' No cheesy_ _pickup lines? I must be dreaming..._

"Ah.. Hello their Alfred..." He said before continuing to walk down to his class, feeling confused at the American's calm greeting. As soon as he was out of site, Alfred let out a deep breathe and smiled brightly.

"OH MY SUPERMAN... HE SPOKE... TO ME!"

"Indeed he did... I am extremely happy for you Alfie! I told you it would work!" Said Matthew, smiling back.

"Wait until I tell Ivan about this... That commie bastard isn't gonna believe it.. I'll see ya later! TO THE SCIENCE CLASS!"

...And he was gone.

Matthew sighed. When he had first moved in with his cousin as a young boy, he had the pleasure of meeting his best friend from kindergarten, Ivan Braginski. He'd moved from Russia when he was 3, with his older sister Katyusha and baby sister Natalia, along with his mother and her third husband who originated in Belarus. Her first husband was Ukrainian and had passed away due to illness while her second was Russian and had walked out when she had gotten pregnant for the second time. As a child, Ivan was extremely short and a little chubby, but as soon as he had passed the age of 12, he grew extremely tall. Matthew, being short, found himself often 'afraid' of his relative's friend but as intimidating as the Russian may be, he still considered him a friend of himself and knew he wouldn't harm anyone, no matter how much he joked about himself chasing people with the rusty pipe in his garage.

Shaking himself out of thought, he looked back down at his schedule and saw that he had art, his favourite subject. He began to walk to the classroom. He had always liked art and been good at it. He had also been able to make a couple of friends in his art class, including with one of the Vargas twins from Italy. He'd try to make friends with the other, but he found him quite... aggressive. He usually gave people nicknames; the majority ending in the word 'bastard'.

He eventually arrived to his class and took his usual seat which was between the Italian he managed to befriend known as Feliciano and a bespectacled Estonian known as Eduard. The Estonian boy was away, talking to his friend Tino from Finland who sat at another desk, but Feliciano was already sitting in his chair, a smile on his face and his stray hair curl moving as he turned to talk to Matthew.

"Ve~ is good to see you this morning Matteo!"

Matthew smiled as he put his sketchbook down on his desk "Good morning Feli, you seem happy this morning.."

"Well Matthew I am quite happy! You know Ludwig? His step-brother is in this class?"

"I think I do, German? Slicked back blond hair? Blue eyes? Tall? Could probably kill me if he looked at me for long enough?"

Feliciano laughed and clapped his hands, his long curl swaying as his head moved, "Ve~ That is the one! Though I'm sure Luddy wouldn't hurt anyone.. Well, he's taking me out tonight ve~! We're going to have dinner in a lovely, Italian restaurant! I haven't told Lovino yet, he'd probably say 'you're going out with that potato bastard!?' And then throw tomatoes at me.."

Matthew grinned at the happy-go-lucky Italian. "That's great Feli! I'm sure you'll have a lovely time eh? And don't worry about your brother, that's just Lovino being Lovino I guess.. he still calls me 'Maple bastard'"

"Ve~I'm sure I will! Have yo-" he was cut off as their teacher walked into the room. Students stopped talking and put their books on their desks. Students who were at other desks got up and went to their normal seats. Feliciano looked over and smiled widely.

Luckily for Feliciano, the teacher of their art class was his grandpa, Roma Vargas. He was a very likeable man and was one of the most popular teachers throughout the student population in the school. You could tell that him and the Vargas twins were related. They had the same eyes and while Feliciano had his smile, Lovino had his hair colour. Instead of having one single hair curl like the twins, he had multiple small ones, sticking out from all over his hair.

"Ahhhhh! Good morning class! I hope you all had a great weekend! Now.. all pleasentries aside, I must register you all in! IN NO SPECIFIC ORDER! Lukas Bondevik?"

"Here." Spoke the Norwegian in a dull tone.

"Ah yes... still a man of few words I see Lukas... I don't know how considering you're best friends with that insane Danish boy! Now... Kiku Honda?"

The small Japanese boy bowed in his seat "here, Vargas-San."

The teacher smiled and bowed back "How respectable of you Honda-San. That drawing you did of that anime character you did the other day was quite amazing may I say. What was his name... Inshyu?"

"Inuyasha, sir."

"Ah yes! Inuyasha! That was the correct name!" Roma rubbed the back of his neck. "Hmmm... who should I say next... ah yes! Gilbert Belischmidt?"

...silence...

"Gilbert Belischmidt, are you present?" He repeated, his eyes scanning the classroom for the albino German.

...still silence...

"Well... how "unawesome" as he'd say, he hasn't bothered to show up... let's continue shall we? Tino... V.. V.. Väinämöinen? Please tell me I got that right? I know I did absolutely awful yesterday..."

"Good morning sir! Yes, you did!"

"Thanks goodness for that.. Now, Elizabe-" BANG. The door to the class swung open.

"THE AWESOME ONE HAS ARRIVED! KESESESE~"

The class snickered quietly and Roma rolled his eyes. He pointed down to his chair and Gilbert smiled and took his seat. Matthew quietly sighed to himself.

Gilbert Belischmidt. Now, Matthew could tolerate anyone.. with the exception of Gilbert. He'd never spoken to the brash, albino German himself and he'd rather not. From witnessing how he acts around school and how he speaks, he considers Gilbert someone he would rather not associate himself with. Him and his two best friends (a Spaniard named Antonio and a Frenchman named Francis") had become known around school as the 'bad touch trio' and stories of their antics constantly spread around the school like wildfire, weather it be sleeping around or crashing parties. Gilbert had a step brother named Ludwig whose he was a couple months older than. The two were polar opposites.

"Okay.." the teacher spoke up. "Now that Gilbert has blessed us with his 'awesome' presence, we can continue... Elizabeta Héderváry?"

"Present!"

* * *

"Now class... I've noticed over the past year, that many of you wouldn't really, how do I put this? Get along? And this class lacks communication.. which is why I, your amazing art teacher, have decided to give you a partnered project!" Mr Vargas spoke with his signature grin. Some students in the class groaned while others stayed quiet. He picked up a small peice of paper from his desk and unfolded it. "Here I have the list of the groups.."

Matthew inhaled deeply. He'd never worked well with people. He was use to working alone on his work... he doubted that he'd be able to get out of the project so all he could do was hope for a good partner.

"Elizabeta and Lukas!"

 _'Please give me a good partner...'_ Matthew thought to himself.

"Feliciano and Tino?"

 _'At least someone who can work well...'_

"Kiku aaaand Eduard!"

 _'Someone good...'_

"Vash and, like, the fabulous Feliks!"

 _'Oh you've got to be kidding me.. don't tell me I have to work with-'_

"And finally, Gilbert and Matthew!"

 _'Maple.'_

"Now class... you're project is to create a display board on your partner. You'll be able to do this by getting to know each other. You can do this by text, email or just face-to-face. This portfolio must include stuff like hobbies, interests, likes and dislikes. Basically, stuff you've learned. The you have one month to gather information and another to get the work completed. Now, I want you to start by getting with your partners and having a conversatioon. Take notes! Now... split!"

The room was filled with the sound of scraping chairs as the students stood to meet their partners. Matthew remained seated and sighed to himself. Two... whole...months. He had to spend two months working with one of the most egotistical, annoying and difficult students in the class. Matthew continued to think about why he would hate working with Gilbert until an annoying voice brought him out of thought.

"Kesese~ Looks like we're working together shorty..."

 _'Looks like I was right...'_ Matthew thought _'Today is going to be eventful...'_

* * *

 _ **AIYAHHHHHHH! I WROTE THIS IN ONE DAY! BE PROUD! Honhonhon ;). Hope you enjoyed this trash!**_

 _ **Don't be a stranger! Leave a review if you want!**_

 _ **This chapter's review charity: Get Shorty Some Suncream Foundation, as zip am burnt to hell! 1 review= 1 bottle of suncream.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I have no excuses. I may or may not have been on an anime binge of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (I took my sweet time starting it xD) ~YEE  
_**

 ** _NOTE; there is no note *insert France's laugh here*  
_**

* * *

Long after the art class and another two periods, it was time for lunch. Which meant students were allowed on and off of school premesis'... as long as they returned.

Today, Gilbert didn't really feel like leaving.

Gilbert Beilschmidt had moved from Germany with his step-father and his son of thesame age, though younger by a few months, Ludwig and his own mother when he was 3. Gilbert had originally came from the east side of Germany (formally known as Prussia) and his step brother came from the west. Gilbert himself was an albino, with pale skin and snow-white hair. His eyes were a deep scarlet colour which made his appearance upsetting to some but undeniably sexy to others.

And Gilbert Beilschmidt was NOT a good student... He frequently ditched class and let his grades drop. He bad mouthed teachers and caused fights with other students. Hell, he once thought he could take on Ivan, but when the Russian shot the German a glare... well, let's just say he never attempted to kick some Russian ass ever again.

And did Gilbert care about this so-called 'bad reputation' of his?

Hell to the no.

Infact, said German albino was currently smoking on the school roof, with his two partners in crime. A Spaniard named Antonio and a Frenchman named Francis.

"So _mon amie_ , how was art class?" The blond asked, putting his cigarette out on the wall, before pulling another out of the pack and lighing it, immediately bringing it to his mouth.

The German smiled at his friend. "Well Francy, I may or may not have made a new companion!" This phrase managed to get the attention of the Spaniard who was laying on the ground, staring up at the sky.

Antonio sat up and gave him a look. " _Qué?_ You made a friend? WHO ISN'T US?! OH THE BETRAYAL!" He exclaimed dramatically, earning a light kick to his side from Gilbert.

"Shut up _dummkopf._ And I wouldn't really say friend. More like a silent Canadian, who can throw a savage comeback, probably hates my guts and I'm working on an art project with for Old Vargas."

"I'm sure he doesnt hate your guts, Gilbert. How can you be so sure?"

" _Si_ , I doubt he hates you after one art class, for example; Lovino constantly says he hates me, but he allows me near him and always makes an excuse! One day, I'll make that Italian my boyfriend no matter what!"

"Well..." The german sighed, beginning to recall the terms they met on.

* * *

 _"Kesese~ Looks like we're working together shorty..."_

 _The blond openly sighed as Gilbert took the seat next to him. He set his sketchbook (white with the Prussian emblem on the front cover) next to Matthew's, which the Canadian had gladly decorated with small drawings of polar bears, hockey sticks and maple leaves. Matthew then looked up and gave Gilbert a small smile.  
_

 _"Ah... indeed we are. I'd also prefer that you not call me Shorty thanks..."_

 _"Awwwwww but Shorty, it's better than me calling you boring ol' Matthew isn't it?"_

 _And the small smile faded into a look of unamusement._

 _"Well, I'm sorry that my birth name doesn't meet your standards. I'd just rather be refered to as an actual human instead of a bad height joke thanks.. or is the name 'Matthew' too difficult for you to say, you have to call me something simple?"_

 _Wow. Gilbert was not expecting him to spurt that out._

 _He doesn't personally know Matthew but he's been around him long enough to notice that he's quite reserved and probably intelligent, unlike himself and his cousin Alfred who was the loudmouth of the entire school. He's also noticed that Matthew doesn't hang around many people. At the times he had actually bothered to stay in school to eat, he'd notice the quiet boy either sitting with his cousin and his friend Ivan or he'd be seated under the tree by the school entrance._

 _He often found himself feeling sorry for the lonely Canadian. Nothing looked wring with him.. He looked quite awesome (not as awesome as himself) and his personality was probably quite awesome... his eyes were an awesomely beauti- lets derail that thought train there._

 _"Kesesese~ I just meant that Shorty sounds way more awesome than Matthew, no need to get pissy!"_

 _"And I wa-"_

 _"OKAY ALL! I HOPE YOU GOT SOME NOTES ON YOUR PARTNER! REMEMBER; ONE MONTH FOR INFORMATION GATHERING, ANOTHER FOR DESIGN. NOW SPLIT. BEFORE I GET SOME ANGRY PHONECALLS FROM TEACHERS FOR DELAYING YOU!"_

 _Gilbert started gathering up his art stuff._

 _"What were you saying there Sh- Shorty?"_

 _As Gilbert looked up, he realised that Matthew had already flew out the room._

 _'Wow... like a bird, he took flight and got away... looks like he won't have to worry about being called Shorty anymore... Birdie seems alot more suiting..."_

* * *

"Well... it looks like you've found someone else with little patience for your nicknames!" Francis said, whilst putting out his other cigarette. _  
_

"Indeed I have..."

The trio of teens continued to sit in silence for the remainder of their lunch break.

After about half an hour of silence, the bell rang, signaling students to return to class. Antonio stuck up his hand for someone to pull him up, only for it to be slapped by Gilbert.

"Get your ass up on your own..."

" _...Puta_ " Antonio mumbled, pushing himself up off the ground.

Gilbert looked over from the top of the roof and saw Matthew walking back from his usual tree spot. He had a book in one hand and his bag in the other.

And that reminded Gilbert of something...

He needed his contact information if he was going to work on this project.

"Guys, I'm gonna run. The awesome me needs to go and get the boring Matthew's contact stuff... Later nerds!"

...And Gilbert was gone.

* * *

 _ **:DDDD I DONE IT!**_

 _ **Okay It's not the best one but I tried ;-;**_

 _ **Don't be a stranger, leave a review if you want!**_

 _ **This chapter's review charity; Better Nickname Foundation! 1 review= 1 better nickname for Matthew xD**_


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

_**And here... the wild shorty... awakens from her room... after a good year of Dear Evan Hansen/Be More Chill/Hamilton/Heathers soundtrack infused hibernation... THAAAAT AND SHE KINDA MAYBE SORTA FORGOT THAT HER FANFICTION EXISTED... I am genuinely sorry! I was busy with all sorts! School, bisexuality, reading Harry Potter, hunting for musical bootlegs as I'm in the UK and shipping straight but possibly gay musical characters (evan and jared yo)  
**_

 _ **This isn't a chapter! Buuuut it's just me showing that I have awoken from the pit of musicals and Harry Potter and that there will be an update soon either this week or next week (as I'm still getting over Infinity War rn... bruuuuuhhhhh...)**_

 _ **But anyways, to those who have actually stuck around and are still waiting, there shall be one soon! Just shoving this little announcement into all your pretty faces! Hasta la pasta my dudes!**_

 _ **Yee~**_


End file.
